


sangria

by watergator



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 20:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18534622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watergator/pseuds/watergator
Summary: dan and phil have a late lunch date





	sangria

The sun hits his skin that spreads a happy kind of warmth across his skin, where he can feel the heat begin to radiate off of him, despite where the sun is now starting to droop behind the horizon.

Across the table from him, Dan has his lips to his glass as he takes a sip of his sangria, licking his lips with a wet smack as he sets it back down.

“Mmh,” he hums, catching Phil’s gaze, “that’s really good actually.”

Phil smiles at him, taking a sip of his own drink. “Told you fruitiest was the best,” he smirks.

Dan laughs with a breath, “Yeah,” he agrees, eyes crinkling at the edges, “you’re right there, bub.”

*

Three glasses later and Phil feels the warm thrum of alcohol in his system. It’s not enough to make him feel incredibly drunk, but maybe if he were someone that owned a car, he’d probably not make the mistake of driving home right now.

The air is thick and hot and it feels strange at how quickly they’d been thrusted into summer; as if winter had released its icy sad grip on the promise of sunshine and blossoming, and spring and summer had been rolled into one in one quick burst.

He’s not complaining though.

And neither is Dan apparently, with the way he closed his eyes and lulls his head back, basking in the sun like a cat.

It makes Phil giggle.

Dan doesn’t stir, but instead a smile pulls at his lips.

“You look so relaxed,” Phil tells him. Here in this little beer garden he feels so secluded. It’s nice.

“I am so relaxed,” Dan mumbles sleepily.

Phil itches for his phone, plucking it off the table in front of him, and snaps a photo.

Dan sits up, blinking his eyes open.

“Did you take a photo of me?” He asks with a small laugh.

Phil nods, looking at his screen where the image still is plastered. Dan is sat back and the sunshine drips over his skin in hues of gold and oranges.

“Golden hour and all,” Phil shrugs, passing Dan his phone to show him.

He hums whilst looking at it, as if admiring his own image. Phil likes that; likes that Dan has this appreciation for his own self. Glad that he’s able to have that now.

“The background is pretty,” he says as he hands Phil’s phone back to him, “don’t you think?”

Phil hums, taking another look at his picture again before setting it back down on the table again.

“Although, I think you’re prettier,” Phil says in a quiet voice, eyes watching Dan with deep intensity.

Dan looks at him, shocked for a moment before laughing, tipping his head back and squinting his eyes.

“Shut up, or I’ll,” he tries to hide his grin, but fails miserably, “I’ll throw you in those rose bushes.”

Phil turns to see where said bushes sit behind him. It gives him a moment to realise how lovely the garden really is where they’re sat.

“We should have had our photoshoot here,” Phil muses, taking in the colours that burst against fresh green.

“We can have a thousand photoshoots here if you want,” Dan replies and Phil turns to see him, lounging in his seat.

Phil snorts a laugh through his nose, “Yeah?”

Dan hums with a warm smile, “Yeah.”

*

“When we move, I want a garden like this,” Phil tells him, pushing his glass across the table.

Dan laughs, and Phil squints his eyes at him accusingly.

“Mr Plant Killer wants a whole garden, hm?” Dan giggles. He’s gone a little pink in the cheeks, both from the wine and the sun.

Phil nods, “Yes. A garden. To go with our koi pond, yeah?”

Dan’s eyes light up, leaning forward. “And maybe like a swing? At the bottom of the garden?”

Phil nudges Dan’s foot with his own and grins, leaning towards him. “We can have whatever we want. We’ll recreate this entire bloody beer garden in our own someday.”

Dan gives a breathy laugh. “Sure,” he smiles.

Just then, against Phil’s bare leg where his shorts don’t reach, he feels a fuzzy kind of warmth against his skin.

He jumps back a little, before peering down under the table to spot the tiny furry creature that’s staring up at him with big wide eyes.

Dan must’ve done the same, because he too now has his head ducked under the table, with a happy side grin.

“Hello!” He coos in a familiar voice that Phil recognises with fondness and affection.

The car turns to him for a second, before returning her attention to Phil again, rubbing up against his leg.

“Found a friend there, have you?” Dan laughs.

Phil gives her a tentative scratch on the head, to which she purrs happily, leaning into his touch.

“Do you want a cat to go with our garden?” Dan laughs again and this time Phil looks up at him.

“I might die of suffocation due to cat hair but I think this one is alright,” he says, going back to the cat, “aren’t you?”

He blindly reaches for his phone, opening up Instagram and taking a few shots as the cat wanders around them.

Phil is about to call her back, but a butterfly catches her attention, as she goes bouncing across the garden on all fours, pouncing and leaping until she loses sight of her prey and goes to a sun patch and lies down in the grass.

They laugh, watching her roll around with a happy grin across her face, until she goes still and it’s evident that she’s rather happy just left alone for now.

“For instagram?” Dan asks, looking down at his phone.

Phil nods, looking down at his camera roll. “I wanted to get a good photo of the garden too, for references, you know?”

He looks up to spot Dan’s wide smile. “What about one with your drink?” He suggests, sliding Phil’s new glass of sangria towards him.

Phil agreed, holding it up and taking the shot. He takes a few more of just the garden; shot after shot of different angles that showcase different plants and flowers.

When all is posted and done, he leaves his phone, knowing that for now he can sit in the last of today’s sunshine and just enjoy the company of his boyfriend in this quiet pub garden, for as long as they really wish.

Dan sits back and basks in the sun again, humming happily as he does so.

Phil watches him for a moment, focusing on the new freckles against his nose, and the steady rise and fall of his chest with each gentle breath.

“Are you happy?” Phil finds himself asking, and Dan sits up to look at him.

Brown eyes flicker over his face like they’ve done a million times before; brown eyes he’ll never tire of loving.

“Yeah,” Dan whispers. “Are you?”

Phil nods, a smile tugging at his lips. “Yeah. I am.”

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr !! @watergator


End file.
